Catigando a Miroku
by zoraidarose
Summary: Miroku ha metido la pata nuevamente al coquetear a las mujeres de una aldea solo que esta vez Sango ha decidido tomar una medida mucho más drástica para escarmentarlo que su típica cachetada.


_Hola a todos aquí les dejo mi primer one-shot espero que les guste y por favor comenten._

**Castigando a Miroku**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, (que diera porque fueran mío, para tocar esas orejitas) pero la historia es mía.

Era una mañana cálida y soleada en el Sengoku, la suave brisa de la primavera perfumaba los campos, las fragancias florales inundaban los sentidos y los vivos colores de la naturaleza resplandecían con viva alegría, si todo era paz y tranquilidad…

¡PLAS!

Resonó un fuerte golpe haciendo volar a varios pájaros de la copa de los árboles. En un claro no muy lejos estaba nuestra pandilla favorita reposando mientras comían un poco de las barras de cereal y chocolate que había traído Kagome de su época, hasta que como era ya de costumbre Miroku aprovecho la cercanía de la exterminadora para dejar vagar una de sus manos, y creo que es bastante obvio lo que ocurrió a continuación.

-¡maldito monje aprovechado! ¡¿No puede pensar en otra cosa?!- gruño la castaña apretando el puño.

-pero Sangito… tú sabes que no es mi culpa ¡es mi mano maldita la que tiene mente propia!- intento excusarse el joven monje sobándose una muy roja mejilla.

-ya empezaron de nuevo- murmuro un somnoliento Shippo frotándose un ojo, era casi el medio día y el calor y la brisa invitaban a una siesta, claro solo si cierto hanyou permitía que hicieran una pausa.

-¡feh! Es culpa de que ese monje nunca aprende- gruño Inuyasha mordiendo una de las barras.

-cierto, pobre Sango- murmuro Kagome destapando una barra de chocolate rellena de crema de fresa y nueces. Sin poder evitar suspirar por su amiga, ella sabía lo enamorada que estaba Sango del monje Miroku, pero este parecía no poder corresponderle como a ella le gustaría, (o como a cualquier mujer decente le gustaría mejor dicho.)

-lo que no entiendo es porque Miroku no deja de ser así- murmuro.

-¡feh! Seria pedirle peras al olmo- dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

-vamos perdóname Sango, tú sabes que no puedo resistirme a los encantos de las doncellas…- decía Miroku mientras abrazaba a la castaña por la cintura.

-y aún más teniendo tales atributos…-sonrió bajando un poco su mano.

¡PLAS!

-te lo dije Kagome- ambos jóvenes y el kitsune asintieron estando de acuerdo.

-¡¿QUÉ NO PUEDE DEJAR SUS MANOS QUIETAS POR UNA VEZ?!- grito enfadada la exterminadora antes de tomar sus cosas y saltar sobre Kirara, siendo seguida por el oji azul y una lluvia de disculpas.

-será mejor que continuemos o nos dejaran atrás-gruño el peli plateado tomando la pesada mochila de Kagome.

-¡pero yo quiero echar la siesta!- refunfuño Shippo saltando al hombro de la azabache.

-entonces quédate aquí pero nosotros nos iremos- le estepo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha me quiere abandonar!-lloro el zorrito.

-¡Inuyasha abajo!-ordeno la azabache mientras el hanyou se iba de cara al piso.

-Kagome ¿Por qué?…- gruño Inuyasha con el cuerpo rígido a causa del conjuro del collar.

-no Shippo ¿Cómo crees que te va a abandonar? eres parte de nuestro grupo- dijo mientras arrullaba al pequeño demonio en su pecho.

-mira que ganas no me faltan- murmuro por lo bajo mientras intentando pararse.

-¡abajo, abajo, abajo!- ordeno con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba más al pequeño pelirrojo en su brazos mientras el pobre muchacho gruñía de dolor.

-y si llega a intentarlo lo sentare hasta que llegue al mismo centro de la tierra- aseguro, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera la espina del medio demonio.

-¿prometido?- pregunto Shippo secándose una lagrimita.

-prometido- sonrió Kagome mientras se ponía de pie.

-vamos, que si quieres puedes tomar la siesta en mis brazos- lo acomodo antes de empezar a caminar.

-¿me abrazaras fuerte?-solicito meloso el kitsune, a sabiendas que eso haría rabiar a Inuyasha.

-¡claro que sí!-sonrió ella dándole un enorme abrazo mientras Shippo se acomodaba en su hombro.

**Pov Inuyasha**

No pude evitar gruñir, de por si era doloroso que me mandara al suelo y ahora tenía que aguantarme las ganas de golpear a Shippo parta evitar acabar en el centro del planeta de tanto "_abajo_" que me daría Kagome. Me levante como pude viendo que ese mocoso me sacaba la lengua de forma burlona antes de acomodarse para dormir en los brazos de Kagome.

-maldito cachorro con suerte…- gruñí sin poder evitar un poco de envidia. Aunque no lo admitiera con gusto daría mis colmillos para poder tomar la siesta en los brazos de Kagome.

**Pov narrador**

_Volviendo con Miroku y Sango…_

-vamos Sango no te enojes- se disculpaba Miroku mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Kirara.

-por favor Sangito aunque sea dame una miradita- otra vez no le contesto.

-anda Sango no seas amargada- se escucha un golpe seguido de un Miroku en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

La joven exterminadora siguió volaba sobre Kirara sumamente furiosa, demasiado para preocuparse por si Miroku estaba bien, este mal habito del monje había comenzado a hacerse algo casi rutinario, ya era casi imposible estar tranquila en su presencia, si fuera por ella lo dejaría bien amarrado a un árbol para que no hiciera de las suyas con cualquier…mujer…

Apretó las manos en puño al darse cuenta de para donde iban sus pensamientos, lo cierto es que las manías de Miroku no le molestarían tanto si fueran exclusiva y egoístamente para ella sola, pero el hecho de que se lo hiciera a cada mujer que viera la hacía dudar si sus sentimientos eran los correctos.

Después de todo ¿Cómo puedes saber si tu amor es correcto si el ser que amas siempre profesa las mismas palabras y promesas sin son ni medida? Así estaba metida en sus reflexiones cuando unos aldeanos aparecieron en medio del camino.

-¡señorita exterminadora! ¡Ayúdenos por favor!- gritaban los hombres apunto del colapso respiratorio.

-¿Qué les ocurre?- pregunto Sango sin inmutarse, de hecho le convenía mantenerse ocupada con algo.

-¡un monstruo está atacando nuestra aldea!- lloraron los hombres, pero la castaña embozo una sonrisa, "_justo lo que necesito para descargar mis corajes_"

-no tienen que preocuparse de nada, y me encargare de todo- aseguro tomando su hiraikotsu mientras indicaba a Kirara a donde ir.

La batalla duro apenas nada, solo lo suficiente para que Inuyasha Kagome y Miroku llegaran y les tocara recoger, la joven miko se encontraba impresionada por la rapidez que sango había terminado de despachar al ogro sin ayuda. Y tampoco era ajena al motivo de acabar tan pronto con él.

-muchas gracias señorita exterminadora, por favor como pago déjenos dar una cena en su honor esta noche- dijo el jefe de la aldea.

-gracias pero no es necesario- agradeció Sango colgándose su arma al hombro.

-insisto, además también sus sirvientes podrían venir- continuo el jefe.

-¿sirvientes?- gruño Inuyasha en voz baja siendo rápidamente codeado por Kagome.

-señor insisto que no es…- volvió a probar sango.

-además estoy seguro que las jovencitas de la aldea estarán encantados de atenderlos- interrumpió el jefe, a lo que Miroku de inmediato salto.

-¡nos quedaremos encantados!- sonrió con su típica sonrisa de pervertido.

-¡excelente! Ordenare que les preparen todo, por mientras podrían descansar en mi casa, es a más grande del pueblo en la sima de la colina, no se perderán- exclamo el jefe dirigiéndose a la aldea.

Durante la cena ocurrió lo de costumbre, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango y Shippo cenaban tranquilamente mientras Miroku reía como idiota rodeado de las bellas, jóvenes y casaderas muchachas de la aldea que lo atendían a cuerpo de rey.

-¿no quiere más sake excelencia?- sonrió una de las mujeres mientras una de sus compañeras le frotaba los hombros una tercera le daba de comer en la boca.

-jamás podría negarme a los encantos de tan bellas señoritas- exclamo Miroku más que encantado, obviando la mirada de cierta castaña que ahora solo jugueteaba con su arroz, prácticamente asqueada por la actitud del monje, pues le había dicho palabras muy similares como de costumbre.

-oh vamos excelencia es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por el salvador de nuestra aldea- sonrió una de las jóvenes.

-salvador… de… la aldea- gruño sombría mente Sango molesta.

-¡oh pero si apenas tuve que hacer nada!- sonrió aún más Miroku.

-hacer… nada…- gruño sango apretando sus palillos hasta hacerlos astillas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kagome.

-ya amiga tranquila, tú sabes que él así-intento calmarla.

-siempre… así…- gruño nuevamente la exterminadora apretando su tazón de arroz hasta agrietarlo.

-ya cálmate Sango, total si ese monje libidinoso de Miroku siempre se va a comportar así cuando pasemos por una aldea ¿Por qué no lo mandas fusilar de una vez?- pregunto Inuyasha en su típica pose desinteresada. Claro que Miroku quien o escucho sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda.

-Inuyasha- grupo en advertencia la azabache.

-fusilarlo…- murmuro Sango con una sonrisa macabra, la cual Miroku logra ver de reojo provocando su palidez.

-¿Qué tiene excelencia? Esta tenso- pregunto la joven que le masajeaba por los hombros.

-quizá necesita más sake- sugiero la otra.

-oh mejor será que se tome un baño- sonrió la última.

-sí, puede que sea lo mejor un baño, pero con todas ustedes- sonrió Miroku nerviosamente provocando las risas de las jóvenes.

El comentario fue demasiado para Sango que salió dando un portazo del salón donde se realizaba el banquete. Y se marchó dando pisoteadas. Estaba más que arta de esas situaciones, ¿hasta cuándo tendría que golpear a Miroku para que se le quitara lo ligón y pervertido? Se acercó a un árbol de duraznos y lo pateo con furia hasta tirarle la última fruta.

-pervertido… libidinoso… canalla… coqueto… infiel…poco hombre…roba cunas…- gruñía entre golpe y golpe.

-pobre Sango- murmura Kagome viéndola desde una esquina acompañada de Shippo.

-la culpa de todo la tiene Miroku- niega el pequeño kitsune, sabiendo lo difícil que son las cosas para la muchacha.

-pero que metiches- gruño Inuyasha

-¿no creen que lo mejor sería dejarla sola?- pregunto después de que ni Shippo ni Kagome le prestaron atención.

-pero no me guasta dejarla así Inuyasha, jamás la había visto tan molesta- dijo Kagome viendo como sango dejaba de golpear el pobre árbol y ahora marchaba sobre el puente sobre un pequeño estanque en el jardín.

-maldito monje y sus manías, porque no…- gruño molesta mientras se recargaba en los barandales del puente.

-¿porque no puede ser fiel y respetuoso?- murmuro triste mientras.

-más atento…- suspiro con tristeza. Kirara brinco a su hombro en ese instante y comenzó a ronronearle tratando de calmarla, Sango le rasco las orejas distraídamente, y se permitió soñar en que ella y Miroku se declaraban en un hermoso atardecer, luego formaban una familia, tenían un hogar y él tenía ojos única y exclusivamente para ella.

-¿será que pido demasiado Kirara?- pregunto rascándole el lomo a la gatita.

-miaw- fue lo que contesto la pequeña mononoke antes de seguir ronroneando.

-afortunada tú que aún no estas enamorada- sonrió la chica.

En eso vio salir a Miroku, y solo para su fortuna, quizá era hora de hablar muy seria mente con él, ya no aguantaba más esta sensación, deseaba tener algo serio con el pero para eso deberían establecer que sentían el uno por el otro, y si el resultado era el esperado, también tendría que imponerle unas cuantas reglas.

Espero que se acercara lo suficiente para llamar su atención sin tener la necesidad de gritar, más este venia distraído y no hacía caso a sus señas, cada vez más insistentes, sin otra opción se inclinó hacia adelante dispuesta a llamarlo en voz alta pero al momento de posar una de sus manos en el barandal del puente una de las piezas que se encontraba floja cedió, dando como resultado que callera dentro del estanque. Kirara logro saltar en el último minuto antes de caer, odiaba mojarse.

-¡dios Sango! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Miroku corriendo para ayudarla a salir.

-si excelencia solo es un poco de agua…- sonrió ella escurriéndose el cabello.

-vamos sal de ahí, no quiero que te resfríes- sonrió el monje ofreciéndole su mano cordialmente. Sango sintió una sonrisa tirar de sus labios mientras tomaba la mano de Miroku para impulsarse, oh dios quizá por fin su suerte comenzaría a cambiar, talvez por fin… podría…

-¡excelencia!- llamaron unas voces coquetas a sus espaldas haciendo que Miroku se girara lev3emente dejando de jalar a Sango.

-no tarde que ya está su baño- sonrieron las damas.

Miroku sonrió ampliamente y les hizo un gesto de que no tardaría nada solo que en su distracción soltó a Sango la cual callo ruidosamente al agua y no cabía decir que estaba el doble de furiosa que lo normal. Esto había ido demasiado lejos ahora si se merecía algo ejemplar.

-¡miaw!- maulló Kirara acercándose para ayudar a salir a su jinete del agua mientras Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo miraban todo desde lejos.

-seguro lo va a matar- susurro Kagome viendo como una Sango poseída de pura furia salía como la chicha del aro del estanque.

Miroku sintió la mirada asesina calarlo desde la punta de la nuca hasta la parte baja de la espina como si se tardara de una descarga de hielo puro, colmándole de agujas invisibles toda la columna y erizándole los cabellos de la nuca. "_estoy muerto_" pensó temblando mientras volteaba de apoco en poco para aunque fuera por una vez enfrentarse a la joven exterminadora de frente.

Sango salió del agua mostrando un aura de furia a su alrededor que fácilmente podría superar a las nueves de veneno de Naraku en sus mejores días, cosa que hizo palidecer aún más al oji azul el cual practicante resignado le ofreció la mejilla sabiendo que la cachetada probablemente le arrancaría la cabeza.

-oh no excelencia, esta vez no le voy a pegar- susurro Sango con una voz macabra que le puso la piel de gallina a los presentes.

-¿eh… entonces que vas a hacer?- pregunto temeroso Miroku, recibiendo como respuesta una malvada sonrisa.

_Ya en la noche…_

Los tres compañeros de viaje reposaban en el techo del muro de la casa del jefe de la aldea mirando la misma escena desde hacía bastante rato pero a la vez sin poder apartar la mirada apresar que ya hacía rato el sol se había ocultado y el firmamento brillaba con millones de estrellas.

-pobre ¿verdad?- suspiro Shippo acomodándose entre el cabello azabache de la miko mientras se llevaba una galletita a la boca.

-¡feh! Él se tuvo la culpa gruño Inuyasha- rascándose la cabeza sin cerrar los ojos.

-pues sí, pero ya lleva más de seis horas así- recordó Kagome acomodando su rostro en el brazo de Inuyasha.

Abajo en el jardín sentado justo en medio del estanque podemos ver al monje empapado de pies a cabeza mi3entras se echaba agua en la cabeza ayudado de una jícara.

-ándele, aunque no sea sábado sígale- ordeno sango desde la orilla sosteniendo una enorme piedra entre las manos. De inmediato Miroku agarro más agua y se ha hecho desesperadamente.

-¡sígale porque le doy!- ordeno Sango más energéticamente levantando amenazadoramente la roca. El monje obedeció inmediatamente para evitar que le partiera la cabeza.

-ya está bien ¿no Sangito?- pidió Miroku más que muerto de frio.

-¡yo diré cuando sea suficiente! ¡Ahora continúe o le rebano la roca en la cabeza!- gruño Sango. Kirara dormida a su lado abrió uno de sus ojitos para luego negar con la cabeza y dormir nuevamente.

**Fin**


End file.
